villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sweet Licks
Sweet Licks is the main antagonist and mascot of the 2014 haunted maze attraction Clowns 3D at Universal Studios during their annual Halloween Horror Nights. He is the patriarch of his children Cutty and Bubba, and the leader of all the other clowns working in his factory. Story Past Sweet Licks and his children were once ordinary people dressed as clowns running the Route 66 attraction and company Sweet Licks Family Fun Center and Ice Cream Emporium. However, after the villainification of clowns through horror media, dressing up as clowns to entertain people became a difficult business practice, as no one wanted to shop or even visit their attraction anymore. To make matters worse, the country developed a demand for low-calorie food, resulting in very little people being interested in Sweet Licks' treats. The company fell on hard times, and Sweet Licks became so obsessed with working that he stayed inside the cold factory for years until parts of him became permanently frozen. Eventually, Sweet Licks snapped and began killing humans, turning them into "all natural, high protein" ice cream and eating and selling it to keep the business going. Along the way, his children Cutty and Bubba joined him, along with a handful of other clowns that came to aid him in his killings and ice cream production. Attraction The attraction begins with guests entering the twisted hallways of the Fun Center, where the clowns have hung up portraits and mannequins of themselves. A few of the clowns (as well as Sweet Licks, Bubba and Cutty) lurk here, jumping out and attacking visitors. Guests then reach the factory, where an old ice cream truck and Cutty and Bubba wait. After escaping Bubba, guests enter the factory to find a massive freezer filled with hanging corpses and mutilated body parts, frozen and covered in blood along with barrels of ice cream with the names of their disturbing flavors written on them. Sweet Licks will burst out, wielding a chainsaw. After escaping, guests find a bathroom with cages filled with people, two women vomiting in toilets and sinks, toilets and urinals filled with vomit and candy. Sweet Licks is shown to gorge the victims with his human ice cream until they are fat and eventually burst and die. He then stores the bodies and the vomit to use in his ice cream. He stores the disgusting ingredients in his "Vomitorium", which also houses Vomit Monsters that attack the visitors. Guests then find the torture chambers, where Cutty, Bubba, and Sweet Licks are torturing and harvesting organs from people (some of them still alive). Corpses line the walls and hang from the ceiling, and Sweet Licks uses a chainsaw to cut in half a still-living man. Upon exiting the torture chambers, guests are almost run over by a car full of Sweet Lick's clown workers. Sweet Licks jumps out for one final attack before the maze ends. Personality Sweet Licks is extremely mentally ill, and cares little to none about the lives and safety of others. Judging by the number of bodies in his factory (some of them being other clowns), the nature of his products, and his history, it can be assumed that Sweet Licks has directly or indirectly killed hundreds of people. And because of the clown corpses found in the attraction, it could be assumed that Sweet Licks simply kills any who oppose him and use them as ingredients like all the other victims. Sweet Licks is also shown to be sadistic and greedy, as he takes pleasure in the torture and murder of his victims and sells their altered remains for profit. It is also unknown if, though they work for him, Sweet Licks cares any about his children Cutty and Bubba. As shown by the other clown corpses, this is likely not the case it is likely that he would kill them if they opposed him. Appearance Sweet Licks is an elderly man with white face paint, with red around his eyes and blue around his mouth. His hair and beard are dyed red, and he wears a red rubber clown nose. He also wears a red and blue striped suit with a name tag on it and a matching scarf, blue jeans, red rubber gloves, and black shoes. His hair and the top of his head are frozen and dripping with icicles, and he is usually covered in blood. Gallery Images 1srODMT.jpg|Sweet Licks' portrait. Snip20170510_1.png|Sweet Licks lunging at a visitor. Snip20170510_4.png|Sweet Licks with his chainsaw. Snip20170510_2.png|Sweet Licks harvests organs. Snip20170510_3.png|Sweet Licks cutting a live man in half with his chainsaw. Videos Clowns 3D - Halloween Horror Nights 2014 Clowns 3D (HD) Halloween Horror Nights 2014 Universal Studios Clowns 3D (COLOR!!) at Halloween Horror Nights 2014 Universal Studios Hollywood Trivia *The attraction is considered a fan favorite due to Sweet Licks and the metal soundtrack provided by artist Slash. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Horror Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Serial Killers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mute Category:Cannibals Category:Undead Category:Extravagant Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mascots Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Polluters Category:Sadists Category:Nameless Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Psychotic